


Souvenirs des temps heureux

by humeurvagabonde



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Green Day References, Heavy Angst, M/M, Memories, Songfic, What Have I Done, i tag in english but this is french as usual
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humeurvagabonde/pseuds/humeurvagabonde
Summary: Newt et Thomas ont toujours été ensemble, ils ont une vie remplie de souvenirs.Mais maintenant, Thomas est le seul à les avoir.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 3





	Souvenirs des temps heureux

**Author's Note:**

> Song fic de Scattered de Green Day, les paroles sont tirées de la chanson.  
> (J'ai repris une vieille fanfiction de SuperNatural en la modifiant un peu et en ajoutant des passages.)
> 
> Pour Elsa.

C'est un jour d'automne. Je suis assis dans la salle d'attente et en face de moi il y a une vieille dame. Sur les murs, il y a plein de tableaux avec des couleurs vives.

Je suis en avance aujourd’hui. 

Je n’ai plus trop la notion du temps. 

_I've got some scattered pictures lying on my bedroom floor_

_(J'ai quelques images dispersées sur le plancher de ma chambre)_

Sept ans plus tôt 

"-Thomaaaaas?"

Je soupire, que me veut-il encore ? J’essaye de travailler moi ! Mes études ne vont pas se faire toutes seules ! L'automne est déjà là et mon premier semestre presque terminé.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore, Newt'?

\- Je m'ennuie.

\- ... Et donc ?

\- Distrais-moi !"

J'étouffe mon cri d'exaspération et je lui jette un regard noir.

"- J'essaie de travailler ! Et tu devrais en faire autant !

\- Mais c'est nul de travailler..

\- On aura un bon métier qui nous plait et ça sera quelque chose de positif, tu devrais essayer de t'en soucier..

\- Moi je ne veux pas travailler ! Je veux m'amuser !"

J'abandonne, ce gamin remporte mon attention à chaque fois. Je m'en mordrai les doigts pendant les partiels mais je ne peux rien lui refuser alors je pousse mes feuilles, je le pousse contre le lit et je me penche pour l'embrasser.

Newt sourit dans le baiser, et je sais que j’ai pris la bonne décision.

_Remind me of the times we shared_

_(Elles me rappellent les moments que nous avons partagés)_

#  ☾

J'entre dans la salle. C'est mon tour et je m'assois sur le fauteuil.

"- Que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

\- Je vais vous prescrire des somnifères, mais il faut vraiment que vous trouviez un moyen différent pour dormir, je ne peux pas vous laisser en être dépendant, vous allez finir fou."

Je ne réponds pas, paye ma consultation et sors. La pharmacie se trouve juste en face alors je passe prendre mes médicaments et je prend le chemin pour rentrer chez moi.

Je vis dans ce quartier depuis tellement d’années, je connais chaque rue et pourtant tout me semble si différent, comme si ce n’était plus vraiment le même. Un peu comme si, moi, je n’étais plus vraiment le même.

_Makes me wish that you were here_

_(Elles me font désirer que tu sois ici)_

Six ans plus tôt 

"- Thomaaaaas ! "

Il va me rendre cinglé, je le jure.

"- Quoi ?

\- Je t'aime."

..D’accord, là, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me jeter sur lui pour lui faire un énorme câlin. 

Ce mec m'a rendu fou et dépendant de lui, c'est niais mais je n'imagine plus vivre sans me réveiller avec ses baisers. En parlant de ça d'ailleurs, Newt boudait ce matin alors je n'ai pas eu mes petits gestes tendres.. Je me lève et je vais lui faire un câlin, c'est bête je sais mais j'en ai besoin, seulement avant même que je puisse esquisser un seul geste il m'attrape sous les fesses pour me coller encore plus à lui et me porte jusqu'à la table de la cuisine sur laquelle il me pose délicatement. Je pense que notre moment douceur est passé jusqu'à ce que je remarque cette lueur dans ses yeux et je sais ce que cela veut dire. Il me le confirme en me poussant délicatement sur la table et en se glissant entre mes jambes, m'embrassant doucement puis un peu plus rapidement. 

Tandis que je retiens mes gémissements, Newt passe ses mains sous mon tee-shirt et je sais que les prochaines minutes vont être plutôt agréables.

_All the songs have been erased_

_(Toutes les chansons ont été effacée)_

# ☾

J'entre dans mon appartement et je me dirige vers la cuisine. Je dois préparer le repas, même si je n'en ai pas la force. Il y a des papiers partout par terre, je n’ai pas sorti les poubelles, pas fait le ménage, pas été relever le courrier.

Est-ce que toute ma vie sera comme ça désormais ? 

Un tas de choses qui traînent dans la pièce, des choses bonnes à être jetées.

Un peu comme moi.

_Open the past and present_

_(Ouvre le passé et le présent)_

Cinq ans plus tôt 

"- Thomaaaaas !"

Respire, ça va aller, respire.

"- Oui ?

\- J'ai faim !"

Je soupire pour la huitième fois de la journée avant de lever le nez de mes cours, me redresser et le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

"- Bien, tu veux manger quoi ?

\- Des crêpes.

\- Des... Crêpes ?

\- Oui !"

Sans ajouter un mot de plus je fouille dans les placard et en sort tous les ingrédients et les ustensiles que je trouve. Je ne sais pas vraiment faire les crêpes en vérité, mais ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué.. Je verse la farine et le lait sans mesurer en espérant ne pas me tromper dans les dosages. Je rajoute le sucre, la levure. Je ne sais même pas s'il manque quelque chose ! Je sens le regard de Newt derrière moi, il sait que je suis nul en cuisine mais j'essaie pour lui, parce que bêtement je ferai tout pour le rendre heureux même si ça peut paraître être peu cliché.

Alors que la pâte est prête et qu'il est temps de manger, je le sens venir se coller derrière moi pendant que je prépare le repas.

"- Thomas... J'ai envie de toi.."

Bon. Tant pis pour les crêpes.

_It's all I've got and I'm giving it up to you_

_(Il est tout ce que j'ai et je te le cède)_

# ☾

Je m'installe devant la télévision. Je n'ai pas envie de la regarder. Il n'y a rien à part des films romantiques nuls et totalement hors de la réalité.

Je regarde dehors et je vois le grand soleil qui semble me narguer.

Je préfère ne pas sortir.

_Loose ends tied in knots_

_(Les fins déchaînées sont nouées)_

Quatre ans plus tôt 

"- Thomas ! Je veux regarder les dessins animés !

\- Mais tu as quel âge ?

\- Le tien pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien.. Je regarde un film pour la fac, laisse moi !

\- Non ! "

Je sens un poids sur moi et je me rends compte que Newt est entrain de me chatouiller pour récupérer la télécommande. Quel enfant ! Même si en vérité, ça me fait bien rire. Ce sont les moments comme ça que j'aime le plus. Simples mais beaux.

Newt a finalement réussi à changer de chaîne. Il regarde la télé avec passion, mais comme toujours moi je ne le vois que lui. 

_Leaving a lump down in my throat_

_(Laissant un bloc en bas de ma gorge)_

# ☾

Finalement je suis monté me coucher. Je sens la fatigue arriver et je me laisse porter vers le sommeil. 

Je me sens dormir et je sais alors que les somnifères font leur effet.

Au moins quelque chose qui fonctionne bien dans cette maison.

_Lodged to fill another year_

_(Logé pour remplir une autre année)_

Trois ans plus tôt 

“ -Thomas, tu n’as pas envie d’avoir un chat ?

-Un chat ? Tu es sûr qu’on saura s’en occuper ?

-Évidemment ! Viens, on va à la spa !”

Avant même que je me sois rendu compte de ce qui est en train de se passer, Newt m’a déjà attrapé par la main pour me traîner voir les animaux. Il sait que je ne peux rien lui refuser de toute façon. 

Une fois arrivé, Newt admire tous les chats avec des grands yeux heureux. Il finit par en prendre un et se retourne, sa tête à côté de celle de l’animal. Il a un grand sourire et on entend son bonheur quand il parle.

“-Regarde ! Elle, elle est parfaite !”

C’est un chat au pelage couleur crème et aux yeux bleus espiègles. Newt est amoureux de ce chat, et moi je suis amoureux de Newt, alors je hoche la tête et mon copain saute de joie en parlant au nouvel arrivant de la famille.

“-Bienvenue chez nous petit chat !

-Tu veux l’appeler comment ?”

Newt penche la tête en regardant l’animal, pour réfléchir, puis il se tourne vers moi et finit par parler.

“-Lizzy !”

_If you got no one and I've got no place to go, would it be alright ?_

_(Si tu n'as personne et que je n'ai aucun endroit où aller, est-ce que ça t'irait ?)_

# ☾

Quand je me réveille, je sens une présence. Au bout du lit il y a Lizzy, notr- mon chat. Je ne joue plus trop avec elle depuis que c’est arrivé. Mais elle est toujours là, dans les parages. 

Parfois, quand elle sent que ça ne va pas, même si ça ne va jamais vraiment, elle vient contre moi et glisse sa tête sous mon bras. 

Je l’aime. C’est l’un des seuls signes de vie qu’il y a dans mon appartement.

Moi, je ne compte plus vraiment.

_Now it seems I've forgotten my purpose in this life_

_(Maintenant il semble que j'ai oublié mon but dans cette vie)_

Deux ans plus tôt 

C'est un soir d'été. Il fait encore jour et nous nous promenons sur la falaise. Il n’y a pas grand monde à ce moment-là de la journée. 

Je le regarde sous le crépuscule et je me dis qu'il ressemble à un ange et que j'ai tellement de chance de l'avoir à mes côtés. Il est magnifique, adorable. Il me prend la main en riant et m'entraîne dans sa course. Je ne fais pas attention à l'environnement autour de nous même en sachant que Newt est vraiment tête en l'air, il m'arrive de l'oublier. Tout à coup j'entends un cri et je le sens me lâcher la main.

Je me retourne juste à tant pour voir l'amour de ma vie tomber. Je n'ai plus les idées claires, je tremble, je ne sais pas quoi faire alors je me laisse juste tomber au sol, je n'ai pas la force d'autre chose.

_Guess I've learned from my mistakes_

_(J'imagine que j'ai appris de mes erreurs)_

# ☾

Je déteste la musique. 

Enfin, je ne la déteste pas. Mais en ce moment, elle m’énerve un peu. Parfois je mets mon oreiller sur ma tête pour ne plus entendre lorsque mes voisins mettent leur enceintes trop fortes pendant leurs soirées. 

Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, au final. 

C’est beau d’entendre et d’apprécier la musique. 

C’est beau d’aimer vivre pleinement. 

_Leaving myself wide open_

_(Me laissant grand ouvert)_

Un an plus tôt 

“-Thomas, regarde !”

Je me retourne et je vois Newt danser dans la lumière du coucher de soleil. J’ai envie de lui dire qu’il va attraper froid, qu’il va regretter.

Mais Newt n’est pas le genre de personne qui regrette une danse qui l’a rendu malade, et quand je lui dis ça il râle en prétextant qu’il faut bien vivre. Qu’on a qu’une vie, alors qu’il faut la passer à danser, à chanter, à rire.

“-Thomas, regarde, il commence à pleuvoir !

-Tu vas attraper froid, Newt.

-Et alors ? Quand je serai cloué au lit avec un gros rhume, le souvenir de moi qui danse sous la pluie sera suffisant pour me faire patienter jusqu’à ma guérison !”

Je le savais. Newt me regarde avec ses yeux remplis d’amour et me tend la main.

Je sais que je vais être malade, et que lui aussi. C’est déjà arrivé un tas de fois, mais je saisis sa main et je vais tourner sous la pluie avec lui.

Deux jours plus tard, on sera cloués dans notre lit, malades. Pour se réconforter, Newt aura les images de notre danse sous la pluie. Et moi, je l’aurai lui.

_Story to tell and I am listening_

_(Une histoire à raconter et j’écoute)_

# ☾

Je me réveille en pleurs, le corps tremblant de ce cauchemar. Un cauchemar, ce n'était rien de plus. Je tourne la tête pour voir Newt qui dort mais le lit est vide, froid. Je suis tout seul dans cette chambre, même Lizzy m’a abandonné, alors je me rappelle. La réalité. Et je sens les larmes qui recommencent à couler. 

Pardon Newt, pardon de ne pas avoir su te protéger ce jour-là, d'avoir laissé ton innocence te tuer.

Et m'entraîner dans ta chute. 

Je t’entends encore dans toutes les pièces de l’appartement. Même si tu n’es plus là, ta présence est omniprésente. T’es autour de moi, dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, dans l’épicerie à côté de chez moi, dans les rires des enfants, dans les dessins animés à la télévision, dans les miaulements de Lizzy.

Parfois, j’entends encore ton rire dans les feuilles des arbres, comme si le vent me rapportait de sa longue course un morceau de souvenir.

Souvenir d’un temps où tu étais encore le mien.

Souvenir d’un temps où tu existais.

Et moi aussi.

_It's all I've got and I'm giving it up to you_

_(Il est tout ce que j'ai et je te le cède)_


End file.
